


Shut Up, Trashmouth

by BigWorms



Category: IT - (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood, Deadlights, EDDIE Swears Even More, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, F/M, Inspired by a TikTok I saw, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Mouth Sewn Shut, Obsession, Possession, Richie But NOT Richie, Richie Got Possesed, Richie Obsessed with Eddie, Richie Swears A Lot, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier's Trashmouth, The TikToker Is Seasnail.cos, Their Richie Cosplay is Amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigWorms/pseuds/BigWorms
Summary: "Did IT take you?” Richie freezes and looks at each Loser before curling his body more around Eddie. Eddie feels a pang in his heart and takes Richie’s hand in his own, holding it tightly. Richie closes his eyes and rests his chin on Eddie’s head and hums, nodding his head, ‘yes.’. Just one more question, Stan takes the smallest step forward now that Richie’s eyes are closed. Stan is walking and talking about how he would approach a hurt bird, one that could fight or take flight at any second. “Did IT do that to you?”Richie opens his eyes and looks at the hand that Eddie is holding, Eddie must like him better now that he can’t talk. Eddie was always afraid to hold his hand in front of the Losers. Richie looks at Stan and nods his head again, ‘yes.’





	Shut Up, Trashmouth

#  Shut Up, Trashmouth 

_Shut Up, Trashmouth!___

The words kept repeating like an echo in Richie’s head. Over and over the words Eddie said became the only words he knew. Richie felt cold and his back twisted uncomfortably on the wet stone ground. His eyes were closed but he could feel the soft blue lights above him. His breathing was coming out in wheezes and his glasses were digging uncomfortably into his nose.

_Shut Up, Trashmouth!___

His head far too heavy and clouded to think properly, he sat upon his elbows slowly and opened his eyes, squinting around him. He looked down as his legs, both shoes were on and his pants were still in one piece. Good. His hands had minor scrapes and one of his elbows was bloody but they didn’t feel broken. He slowly got to a stand as the pounding in his head got louder.

_Shut up, Trashmouth!___

It hit him quickly where he was. He was completely alone and saw water gathering around a pile of lost toys and garbage. His stomach hit his feet and whipped his head around looking for his friends. He found no one. His breathing picked up faster, he thought about yelling out for someone but decided that’s probably no good to alert any child-eating clowns of where he is. His eyes were glued to the tower in front of him, floating bodies still up “there. He felt nauseous. How the hell did he even get here? Why isn’t the loser’s club with him? Oh God, are they up there? Where are his friends? Where’s Eddie? Shit, shit, shit, shit. Where the hell is Eddie?

**“SHUT UP, TRASH MOUTH!”******

There’s Eddie-

A cold, large hard grabs Richie’s throat and his eyes dart up. Richie, always so clever, weakly mumbles out “You’ve gotta be shitting me.”. Pennywise is there, disgusting breath hitting Richie’s glasses as IT lifts him higher in the air.

“Oh, Richie. How I’ve missed you. But I want all of them here, so why don’t we send them a little message?”

“What the fuck-”

The words die out in Richie’s mouth as the deadlights fill his eyes. His arms go slack and his mouth hangs loosely. Richie is still painfully aware of what is happening. But It feels like Richie has been thrown into a cage in his head and can’t control anything like somebody else is at the wheel and he’s just watching from inside his own body.  
IT starts to cackle as he takes out a thick sewing needle attached to thick red thread.

Richie can feel it all happening. He can feel the first pierce as his head is held in place. His body doesn’t move, his mouth doesn’t scream, his eyes don’t blink. Each pull of the thread is rough and slow. He can feel his blood soak the needle and thread, he can taste the blood in his mouth and the heat in his face. His body is numb and his mind is racing with pain.

When the job is done his lips are sewn together in Xs. Blood is soaked down his chin, down his shirt, it doesn't stop until it reaches his chest. Richie’s body is cold and unmoving, Richie in his head is banging his fists against the cage he’s in. He screaming in his head how he’s going to kill that damn clown.

Pennywise steps back and looks down at Richie’s body on the floor, one eye drifting to the left slightly. His laugh breaks between each word, “Oh Richie, this is perfect! See how much they like you now, Trashmouth!” His voice hitches and gets louder with each word.

Richie can feel the deadlights pull away and their hold on him fade, but he still feels numb, he feels like there's a tiny deadlight still inside of him. Like he’s still trapped but he can feel his fingers twitch on their own free will. Richie can feel the pain catch up to him and his eyes roll back for real this time as he passes out with the blurry face of IT in his eyes.

____________________________

“Where the fuck did Richie go!”

“Eddie, you n-n-need to calm-”

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do! He’s not here and he can be anywhere, none of us have seen him all day! Don’t tell me to calm down when IT is still out there-”

Beverly separates the two boys, “Enough! We just need to think okay!”. Bill and Eddie step away from each other. Bill looks sorry and pitiful at Eddie, but Eddie is still a ball of pent up rage and worry. Stan steps from behind Bev to put his hand on Bill’s shoulder and he can feel the tension drop slightly. Mike speaks up from behind Eddie, “Bev’s right, let's just think when and where was the last time we say, Richie?”. Ben says quietly behind Beverly, “I saw him at the arcade this morning? But I don’t remember when he left”. Bev shoots a smile to Ben behind her and he can feel his face flush.

Eddie’s hand is tapping at his fanny pack. He still keeps it on him, for first aid and supplies, but he has thrown out his gazebo pills a month ago. His hand still reaches for his inhaler unconsciously even though he knows now it’s not asthma he has but anxiety. He knows Richie still keeps an inhaler on his person in case Eddie needs it. Richie.

Bill speaks again, “H-has anyone saw Richie af-after the arcade?” A quiet falls over the group as everyone shakes their head ‘no’. Eddie’s foot is bouncing and he looks down at his shoes. Stan notices this, always observant of the group from years of bird watching. Stan’s hand slides down to hold Bill’s and he says “Eddie?”. Eddie keeps his eyes down and his hand clenches around the strap of his fanny pack. Eddie speaks quietly, “Richie came back from the arcade pretty early in the morning, and he seemed upset cause he was making even stupider jokes than usual. He was talking shit about my mom, but then…” Eddie turns his head away from the group to look down the street.

Mike felt uneasy and spoke up, “but then what?”. Eddie took a breath and said looking at Mike, “he said a joke about my dad. And I kinda yelled at him to shut up. Then he just got up and walked away, he wouldn’t even listen when I said to come back.”

The group felt awkward now standing there. Jokes are free-range in the group, especially if you can tease another Loser club member. But they all had off-limits things; you don't joke about Bill’s stutter, you don’t point out Ben’s scar, and you don’t talk about Eddie’s dad.

After a minute of thinking and kicking rocks, Ben speaks up, “We can go to the clubhouse? He might be there.” Beverly perked up at this and said, “Yeah! He likes to go there to smoke so he could be there, c’mon.” With Beverly and Ben leading the way hand in hand, the rest followed, Bill and Stan next, no longer holding hands but shoulder brushing occasionally, and Mike and Eddie behind them. Mike had his arm around Eddie’s shoulder in a comforting way but it felt like how Richie would do that and Eddie had to force himself from thinking the worst.

_____________________________________

Richie wakes up this time with the slight motion of swaying and the feeling of fabric around him. His whole head is throbbing and his face feels sticky. When his eyes open he can see sunlight peeking through wood above him, he recognizes the smell of the hammock before the sight. His body relaxes slightly but he can’t feel anything. He doesn’t feel safe or hurt or scared. Just numb. He turns over in the hammock and the pulsing pain his back but he feels it around his jaw and mouth. His fingers drift up to feel sticky thread and the smell of copper around his mouth and the memories hit him. He remembers what IT did, he remembers what he said. He is still numb but he concludes that his mouth is sewn shut and that pennywise did this.

He feels like he’s in the hammock for days, along with his thoughts and only the peaking light above him to keep him company. His thoughts along with the feeling that IT’s possession over him isn’t gone drive him to scary thoughts. But they don’t seem scary, they seem like the truth. His friends, if they would call him a friend, have always hated how he talked. The jokes were annoying, the voices were stupid, he wasn’t smart like Bill, or confident like Mike, or caring like Bev. He didn’t have a purpose in the group like Eddie for navigation, he was just. There.

The board above the entrance made a loud noise as it was pushed aside. Richie heard voices but his head felt like radio static, nothing clicked or made sense. He kept his eyes turned towards the wall, he wished the Loser’s wouldn't have found him. He should have died in those sewers, why couldn’t IT just eat him and get it over with-

“If he’s not fucking here I’m losing it I swear.”

**Eddie******

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

“If he’s not fucking here I’m losing it I swear.”

Bill stuttered out next to him as he moved the wooden door, “He will be here, and if n-n-not, we w-will find him.” Eddie wanted to be the first down the ladder, he wanted to see Richie first, to find Richie first. He needed too. Eddie climbs down the ladder and looks around the room, his eyes don't even make it to the hammock before he feels a body and arms wrap around him. Not cool at all, he screams loud and high pitched until he turns his head and sees Richie’s Hawaiian shirt. He closes his eyes and tucks his head into Richie’s chest, hugging back tightly. The rest of the Losers come down the stairs at the sound of Eddie’s scream.

Eddie starts talking a million words a minute, “Richie! Where the fuck were you? You just left and wouldn’t come back. Don’t fucking scare us like that, that stupid fucking clown is out there still and you can’t just up and leave and not let us know like IT could have taken you- WHAT THE FUCK.”

Eddie finally gets a look at Richie’s face and stumbles a few steps backward as his chest starts to heave. Richie reaches forward and has a firm grasp on Eddie’s wrist, his eyes never once breaking from Eddie’s. Richie is completely ignorant to the other people in the room, his hands are grabbing and pulling at Eddie trying to get him closer, the frown Richie is making pulls at the thread and fresh blood breaks the surface on his lips.

Eddie is panicking and trying to get away and Eddie can see over his shoulder Bill steps forward and put a hand on Richie’s shoulder. Over time Richie has hit growth spurts, it seems like everyone has except for Eddie. Richie now stands two inches taller than Bill and a bit more than half a foot taller than Eddie. The hand on Richie’s shoulder causes him to snap his head to look behind him and the entire club gasps. Stan and Ben clamp a hand over their mouths and Bev takes a step forward while Mike takes a step back.

Richie takes Bill’s hand on his shoulder, a once-friendly gesture, as something threatening. Threatening to Eddie. The only thought in Richie’s mind is that Eddie can’t be harmed, he’s much safer in my arms. Richie, still with a hold on Eddie’s wrist tightens his eyes at Bill and Bill’s eyes widen. Bill can’t help but stutter out, “R-rich. W-wh-what happened?”

Richie lets out a groan, a terrifying sound coming from a closed mouth, he pushes out his other hand to push Bill backward. He needs them to get away from Eddie. Eddie is still shaking behind Richie and his mind is racing trying to figure out what happened. Richie, staring at the others, slowly pulls Eddie to the hammock. Eddie is so stunned he just lets it happened, being pulled into the hammock and moved to have his back pressed against Richie’s form so he can’t see his face. Once Richie has situated Eddie into being safe within his holds, Richie pushes his face into Eddie’s hair and breathes, his hands lightly stroking Eddie’s arms.

Eddie’s eyes are wide and looking at Bill for instruction, he’s torn. His boyfriend's back but, this isn’t him. Bill turns around to the group and puts his hands out as if to say ‘what do we do?’. Stan gulps and slowly steps forward, he’s known Richie the longest out of them all, maybe Richie won’t find him threatening. Stan speaking slowly and clearly, “Richie? Are you able to speak?”

Richie doesn’t lift his face from Eddie's hair but looks up at Stan, he slowly shakes his head ‘no.’. Stan doesn’t step closer because Richie is already tightening his hold on Eddie’s shoulders. Stan asks another question, “Did IT take you?” Richie freezes and looks at each Loser before curling his body more around Eddie. Eddie feels a pang in his heart and takes Richie’s hand in his own, holding it tightly. Richie closes his eyes and rests his chin on Eddie’s head and hums, nodding his head, ‘yes.’. Just one more question, Stan takes the smallest step forward now that Richie’s eyes are closed. Stan is walking and talking about how he would approach a hurt bird, one that could fight or take flight at any second. “Did IT do that to you?”

Richie opens his eyes and looks at the hand that Eddie is holding, Eddie must like him better now that he can’t talk. Eddie was always afraid to hold his hand in front of the Losers. Richie looks at Stan and nods his head again, ‘yes.’

Beverly can feel her stomach drop and she clenches Ben’s hand tightly. Ben is rubbing his thumb against her hand and Mike has his hand on Bill’s shoulder. Bill just stands behind Stanley, watching him interrogate Richie. Eddie’s eyes seem distant, he’s quiet. Eddie who can say a thousand words a minute is left speechless. Richie who couldn’t stop talking is left with his mouth closed shut. In the quiet of the room, a small sob is heard and the Losers turn their heads to Eddie. His eyes are wet and his lip is quivering. Richie noticed quickly and takes Eddie’s face in his hands and turns Eddie to look at him. Richie tries to smile at the corners of his mouth even though the pull should hurt him, Eddie crying hurts more. The small gesture makes Eddie sob harder and buries his face in Richie’s shoulder. Richie rubbed small circles on Eddie’s back and hummed softly, the hums are broken and dry, but it’s the only bit of humanity left in Richie.

The clubhouse is filled with muffled sobs and quiet whispering between Bill and Mike of what to do. They are left with a territorial Richie, a broken Eddie, and a group of friends forever scared. Beverly can’t help but feel a chill on her neck, they all know IT is still out there, leaving messages that IT’s waiting for them.

__________________________________

It’s summer so when parents don’t hear from their kids in a while, it doesn’t shock them. So keeping Richie from his home was easier than they thought. They kept Richie in the clubhouse, never once leaving Eddie’s side. Richie would puff his chest if anyone got close to Eddie and try to take a swing at anyone that touched him. Eddie tried his hardest to keep normal and tell jokes to Richie, but it didn’t feel the same. Ben would bring Richie water and food drinks, letting Eddie feel Richie with a straw. Bill would bring Eddie and Richie blankets and first aid to keep the wound clean. Stan and Bev would bring things to keep them occupied, and Mike brought them the idea to cut the stitches.

Richie was also oddly territorial over the stitches, not letting even Eddie touch them. His eyes would gloss over and would become wild whenever Eddie reached close to his mouth. Eddie has never seen Richie cry or show any emotion besides numb and protectiveness. This Richie was not their Rich. That was clear to see, and it was also clear that they needed to get those stitches off and get whatever was controlling Richie out.

One day, while Richie was sleeping the Losers, filed into the clubhouse with tools. A thin pair of scissors, gauze, peroxide, and bandages. Eddie and Stan would work on the stitches while the rest would be on guard to hold Richie down. Eddie was sitting in Richie’s lap, a little embarrassing to be that way in front of is friends, but he needed to be over Richie’s face and not wake him.

Stan handed Eddie to scissors first. Eddie took a few calming breaths to steady his hand before he made the first cut. He snipped the middle of the X in the middle of his mouth. The sound was so loud in the quiet clubhouse and Bev put a hand over her mouth. The entire group froze and held their breath. Richie continued breathing deeply and kept his eyes closed. Eddie breathed out a sigh and wiped his sweaty hands on his shorts. He made three more cuts until he had to cut the last two Xs on the corners of his mouth. Eddie was shaking and Stan had his eyes trained on Richie, looking for any sign of him waking up. Eddie didn’t even touch the left corner stitch when Richie started to turn his head in his sleep, feeling out for Eddie. Eddie panicked and pressed a soft kiss to Richie’s cheek.

Richie seemed to love that and kept his eyes closed, his eyes smiling but not his lips, still thinking they are sewn shut. God, Eddie just wants to see Richie smile again. This motivated Eddie to very quickly make the last to snips. Right as the last X was cut open, everything happened all at once.

Richie’s mouth opened slowly and a soft glow was seen through his chest, the little ball of light traveled up his throat and Mike harshly whispered out “Close your eyes!”. The Losers club turned away and covered their eyes as a small bit of the deadlights floated form Richie’s now open and bleeding mouth and kept traveling upwards until it went through the ceiling and was gone. The room became dark again and Richie’s eyes snapped open.  
Richie sat up quickly looking around frantically, trapped, scared, hurt. All emotions hit him at once and he couldn’t stay still, he flailed until he rolled off the hammock, hitting the floor hard and getting to his knees to push himself back against the wall. The Losers were stunned, Eddie thrown off the hammock in the commotion, Stan’s medical supplies on the floor, Mike and Bill were halfway to Richie to hold him down and Ben and Bev were in the back still staring at Richie.

Richie was heaving and panting then it all slowed down when he locked eyes with Eddie. Richie’s shaky fingers rose to his lips and felt the blood, but no stitches. His eyes seemed to gloss over quickly, but in a blink, it went away and they focused on Eddie once more. In a shaky, dry, and cracked voice, Richie spoke.

_“What the fuck just happened.”___

______________________________

Since that day, Richie’s mouth has healed, but the effects of the incident have stayed. Richie still finds himself a bit more protective over Eddie than normal. The Loser club can’t go anywhere without letting at least two other members know. But Richie has learned to trust his voice again, has learned that he does have a place on the team.

The club is in the clubhouse as usual. Stan and Bill are in a corner, Stan leaning on Bill’s chest while showing him pictures in his bird watching book. Ben, Bev, and Mike and talking about music with their walkman on Ben’s lap. Richie and Eddie are in the hammock facing each other and sharing comics. Everything feels okay.

Richie looks up at Eddie. His hair softly tousled from moving around in the hammock, his crew socks and pulled up high, his shorts ride up slightly and his fanny pack is laying on the ground beneath them. Richie can’t help but smile and appreciate the pull in his lips.

Yeah. Everything’s okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This was straight-up my first fanfic I've written since I was 10, and that was 8 years ago so be nice. I'll probably write more to get my writing skills back but I hope y'all liked it. This was made inspired by Seasnail.cos on Tik Tok and their beautiful Richie cosplay.


End file.
